<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gratitude by faultyfireflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802121">Gratitude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultyfireflowers/pseuds/faultyfireflowers'>faultyfireflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultyfireflowers/pseuds/faultyfireflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hidden Ones owe a lot to Eivor’s work in England. To demonstrate their gratitude, Hytham invites her to join him and Basim for a celebratory evening. They show her that she belongs to the brotherhood now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor/Basim Ibn Ishaq, Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Hytham/Basim Ibn Ishaq, Hytham/Basim Ibn Ishaq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gratitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A token of gratitude, Hytham had called it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eivor did not know what she had expected. A new poison technique, perhaps, or important information on the just-fallen kingdom of Wessex. She certainly did not anticipate the sight that greeted her in the Hidden Ones’ bureau. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cheeks flushed with drink, Hytham lounged lazily on the bed with a flagon in one hand, head tilted back in laughter. His always-tidy white robes were rumpled and loosened, revealing a generous section of his tan chest. Across the room, Basim sat cat-like atop the desk, smiling with indulgent amusement at his ale-happy apprentice. He, too, held a cup, but from his clear eyes and immaculate state of dress Eivor assumed it was merely water.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Basim, Hytham,” Eivor greeted, offering a warm if somewhat perplexed smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eivor!” Hytham called with glee. “Come, join us. Tonight we celebrate the great victory you have helped us achieve, the complete eradication of the Order of Ancients in England!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You honor me, Hytham,” she said, accepting the drink Basim offered and taking a seat on the rug between the two men. “I am glad to see you both in high spirits, though I must admit I did not expect to find you here, Basim. And sober?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For me, it is a matter of faith,” he said delicately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything is permitted!” Hytham countered. Basim shook his head with a fond sigh, giving Eivor the impression of a long-standing and oft-repeated disagreement between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, if we are to celebrate properly— that is, of course, with a drinking game —we must devise some alternative for you, Basim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A confession,” Hytham suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent suggestion. In lieu of taking a drink, Basim must confess a secret.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basim stiffened at the prospect. “I do not think—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come now,” Eivor cajoled. “It can be a secret of your choosing, nothing that will weigh too heavily on your conscience come morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is only fair,” Hytham added. “For this drink is strong and will surely loosen our lips in equal measure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the game?” Basim said. It was an acquiesce, and Eivor grinned in victory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is simple. We take turns making a statement about ourselves. The other two must accept it as truth, or accuse it as a lie. If you are caught in a lie, you drink. If you falsely accuse someone of lying, you drink.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eivor,” Hytham spoke urgently and solemnly, leaning over to clutch at her shoulders. “Are you sure you wish to play a game of deceit against Hidden Ones? We are trained in the art of deception just as thoroughly we are trained to deliver death.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her so ardently, with such tender concern in his wide blue eyes. She could not help but laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look to your own fortunes, Hytham. You have quite the head start on your ale. This game may not go the way you expect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hytham huffed slightly, reclining back onto the bed, and Basim snorted at his antics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall I start, then?” Basim said. “Hmm. I have never taken a drink of ale.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the other two, impassively gauging their reactions. Eivor smiled back at him silently, raising an eyebrow, but Hytham shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, this must be false. Surely you have had a single drink. You lie!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink, Hytham,” Basim instructed smugly. Muttering to himself, Hytham downed the remainder of his drink and held out his empty cup. Still wearing a self-satisfied smile, Basim grabbed the pitcher beside him on the desk and refilled the flagon. Eivor swore as extra drink spilled over the edge and splashed down onto her chest, but Basim responded to her glare with a look of feigned innocence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My turn, then.” She said as Hytham settled back glumly with his newly filled drink. “I have not laid with Vili Hemmingson.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe this is true,” Hytham declared. “You, Eivor, are a woman of great— ah, honor and integrity and would not— secure alliances in such a degenerate manner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basim inclined his head knowingly. “Drink.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are far too good at this.” Eivor shook her head, but obliged and swallowed a large gulp of ale. “Though I thank you for your faith in my virtue, Hytham.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The poor man sputtered, face bright red. “I did not mean— it is none of my concern, truly— I would not presume to judge—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe.” Eivor laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. “I am only giving you grief, I take no offense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your turn, Hytham,” Basim said, turning his impenetrable gaze on the young man. “Let us see these infamous ways of deception you have studied.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hytham swirled the ale in his cup thoughtfully, casting calculating glances at his two companions. “I have kissed another man.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a lie, and not even a good one,” Eivor teased. “I do not believe you have kissed anyone!” Her confidence waned as she glanced over at Basim, who stayed resolutely silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hytham shrugged and gave her a small smile. “Drink, Eivor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swore again and took another drink. “Did you know this already, Basim? It seems nothing takes you by surprise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is true, I had prior knowledge,” he admitted. “Though in this particular case, as Hytham well knows, that is unavoidable.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a moment,” Eivor said, looking between Basim and Hytham. The pieces of the puzzle began to come together. They formed a rather unexpected picture. “Then you are the man who— I hardly believe it. Hytham?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He answered her questioning look with a blush and a shy grin. Undoubtable confirmation of what she already suspected.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a kiss, nothing more.” Basim spread his hands in a conciliatory gesture. “Hardly salacious. A single moment of natural curiosity.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hytham did not contradict him. He did not say anything, but instead stared off into the distance with a melancholy look. Driven by some deeply rooted intuition, Eivor turned to Basim, “That is a lie. Confess a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was not playing—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, but we are still in the game. And it is your turn if I am not mistaken. If you lied just now, you must share a secret.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basim looked at her with dark, inscrutable eyes. After a long moment, he sighed, lips curling into a grimace. “You win this round, Wolf-Kissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Basim?” Hytham whispered, tilting his head in confusion. Basim avoided his gaze, but pressed on with his confession. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I confess that it was not so simple as an isolated moment of weakness. Not for me, at least. I have thought often of that night, of what might have been. I did not want to… I had hoped never to burden you with this knowledge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though nothing Basim said even remotely bordered on indecency, images appeared in Eivor’s mind unbidden. The feverish high of a successful mission under the moonlight. A master assassin pinning his young apprentice against the wall, a kiss stolen in shadows. Two lean, cloaked bodies pressed together. Eivor shifted self-consciously, suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm all over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a stubborn, secretive fool,” Hytham finally said. Eivor blinked in surprise at the harshest words she had ever heard from the soft-spoken man. Stumbling only slightly, Hytham rose from the bed and crossed over to Basim, gently placing his hands on the older man’s cheeks. Basim froze, as if wary that moving suddenly might scare Hytham away. Almost painfully unhurried, Hytham leaned forward, capturing Basim’s lips in a tender kiss. After a moment, Basim reciprocated, sliding his fingers into Hytham’s hair and pulling him closer so that Hytham stood between his legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eivor began to feel like an intruder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silently as she could manage, she rose to her feet and backed away towards the door. Just as she turned to leave, Hytham called out to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eivor, wait—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No explanation necessary, Hytham. I do not wish to stay when my presence here will only interfere with your happiness. It is no hardship, truly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eivor,” Basim chided, shaking his head in faint disapproval. “I thought you were better than that at weaving lies. Come. Drink.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked, then grinned lasciviously. Basim beckoned in invitation and she approached the desk, intentionally making a show of bending over Basim’s legs to procure the pitcher of ale. Locking eyes with him, she drank directly from the pitcher, swallowing it down until there was nothing left. Then she cast the container aside, carelessly letting it clatter to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Satisfied?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite,” he breathed, reaching forward to caress her cheek. She allowed herself to be pulled in for a bruising kiss, nothing like the one Hytham had given so softly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hytham… </span>
  </em>
  <span>just as her mind returned to the young assassin, she became aware of his presence behind her. As if sensing her thoughts, he stepped forward, effectively pinning her between his chest and Basim’s unrelenting exploration of her mouth. Curious and delicate, Hytham’s fingers crept over her skin, drawing circles across her back and stomach. The soothing touches made for an electrifying contrast with the forcefulness of the kiss. Hytham’s lips met her neck like a whisper, leaving a barely-there trail as his fingers brushed against her still-clothed breasts with such feather-light tenderness that she almost mistook it for an accident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hytham lightly nipped at the junction between her jaw and throat, and Eivor quietly gasped against Basim. He chuckled, a low noise that stirred something primal inside her, and took full advantage of the opening, slipping his tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss before she processed what was happening. Refusing to give herself up entirely, Eivor bit down on Basim’s lower lip as soon as he began to pull away, warmed by a wave of satisfaction when he moaned at the unexpected challenge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>See? I can give as good as I get.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathless, the two broke apart and stared at one another hungrily. Basim’s eyes were dark and his lips swollen red where she had bitten down. It was a look that promised to undo her, and she licked her lips in anticipation at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eivor, my love,” Hytham’s lips brushed her ear, and she arched her neck into the touch. “Would you do something for me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything,” she murmured, eyes half-closed in a blissful haze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay quiet for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could such an innocent-sounding voice deliver these seemingly innocuous words that dripped with such filthy implications? It was sinful. It was entrancing. Without a second thought, Eivor nodded. She vaguely wondered what she was binding herself to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if they had conspired to create this very scenario, Basim lifted Eivor onto his lap, forcing her to wrap her legs around him. The position spread her legs wide and left her utterly vulnerable to Hytham’s teasing touches. Each delicate stroke was a fresh torture that left her aching for more, but Eivor recalled her promise and obediently bit her lip to suppress a whimper of desire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She buried her face against Basim’s shirt, trying to preserve the fast-eroding ounce of dignity that kept her from rocking back against Hytham’s fingers in desperation. As a result, she felt rather than saw Basim grasp her hand and guide it towards his now-evident arousal. She allowed him to move her hand at the rhythm he desired, his fingers laced over hers. Controlling. Teaching, without a word. He did not allow the pace to falter even as Hytham brought her to the precipice of her own pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she drew close to tipping over the edge, Hytham’s fingers vanished from her skin, leaving the building waves of pleasure to dissipate without ever crashing ashore. Leaving her to chase the shadow of satisfaction, now elusively out of reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she snarled, breaking her sworn silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Restrain yourself, Eivor,” Hytham chided. His voice was altogether too smug for her liking. It was intentional, then, the way he toyed with her. For entertainment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or we will supply the restraint you lack,” Basim added. To prove his point, he placed his free hand over her mouth, muffling her indignant cry of protest. She glared at him, and he merely chuckled, stilling his movements and casting a glance over her shoulder at Hytham. “Perhaps we should have her on her hands and knees. Teach her some measure of discipline.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A wise idea. Perhaps I could have her mouth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, fitting. She did swear silence to you. Since she is seemingly incapable of that simple task, put her mouth to better use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>infuriating</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They discussed her as if she was not there, as if she were an object they could push and pull as they pleased. It was infuriating and, as the growing warmth between her thighs indicated, deeply intoxicating. Unwilling to fully admit her body’s reaction even to herself, she bit down hard on Basim’s fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swearing in a language she did not understand, Basim snatched his hand away and threw her a murderous glance. He opened his mouth, undoubtedly for a scathing rebuke, and drew his hand back as if to strike her. Before he could speak or move, Hytham grabbed his hand lightning-fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” he said, then turned to Eivor. “You must know, Eivor, we would never truly hurt you. Never. I swear on my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With unexpected tenderness, Basim dropped his hand and gripped her chin, gently guiding her gaze upwards to meet his. “Do not think for an instant that we would push you to act in a way you are any less than completely comfortable with,” he assured her, using the side of his thumb to rub her cheek affectionately. “Say the word and all will stop at once, </span>
  <em>
    <span>habibti</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if,” she leaned into his touch, “I do not wish for you to stop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we are of one mind.” Basim smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caught between the two men’s touches and kisses like a leaf in a windstorm, Eivor found herself being gently escorted towards the bed. Half in a daze, her next moments blurred into an indistinct blend of pure sensation. She felt as if from a great distance Basim’s lips on her neck, strong hands guiding her downwards onto her hands and knees, sly fingers and pretty words coaxing her mouth open, the overwhelming feeling of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>filled</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For all his stoic demeanor, Basim had little patience as he took her quickly and roughly, his weight nearly pushing her into the mattress. She struggled to maintain her balance and relax her throat around Hytham, who took her mouth with slightly more lenience than Basim showed— though that was not saying much. It was all she could do to stay steady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes watered. Her lungs burned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she felt ready to collapse for exhaustion and lack of breath, she found herself swallowing down Hytham’s seed and crying out into the night air as Basim slipped two fingers between her legs. She shivered at his touch, at how he relentlessly pushed them both towards release. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His movements became more irregular and his breath against her ear was a frantic, animalistic pant as he ordered, “I want to hear my name on your lips, Wolf-Kissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Basim,” she murmured, repeating it like a prayer. “Basim, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Basim.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a final thrust and practiced swirl of his fingers, Basim plunged them over the edge, clutching one hand tight around Eivor’s throat as they shuddered in unison waves of pleasure. Her lips were still open, curved soundlessly around the syllables of his name, but she could not bring herself to care as she relished in the overwhelming, light-headed daze of satisfaction and warmth. The exhilarating sensation of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>claimed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gently now, gently.” The pressure on her neck lifted and two pairs of hands guided her carefully onto the mattress, settling her among the softness of the furs like she was a fragile doll. Eivor blinked up at Basim and Hytham to find them both watching her carefully, with thinly veiled concern. She grinned lazily and patted the bed beside her in invitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Join me,” she rasped, throat somewhat sore. Hytham vanished from view, reappearing momentarily with a cup of water. She rolled her eyes, but allowed him to tilt her head up and bring the cool water to her lips. After a few— admittedly soothing —gulps, she pulled away despite Hytham’s protests that she should drink more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you well, Eivor?” Basim asked, running his fingers through her hair. She enjoyed the sensation but scowled at his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I do not need you two fawning over me like a child,” she said. “Trust me when I say it would take much more than that to damage me. Now lay down with me before I have to start breaking fingers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basim and Hytham shared a look of bewildered amusement. Then Hytham shrugged and conceded, with Basim soon following suit. The bed was not built for three and creaked at their combined weight, but their forced closeness was not at all unwelcome. It felt like home. Basim settled behind Eivor, wrapping her in a possessive embrace, while Hytham laid down facing her and wrapped an arm around the other two. His soft eyes met hers with a look of such undisguised admiration and sweetness that she blushed and smiled like a young girl receiving her first kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are such a blessing, Eivor,” Hytham whispered. “To me. To us. To the brotherhood. Of this I have no doubt, the heavens speak through you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uncharacteristically, Eivor found herself lost for words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have given us much, yes, and we are grateful.” She felt Basim’s low voice as much as she heard it, his lips moving against the exposed skin of her neck. Pressing lightly against the scar for which she was nick-named. “Now and forever, we are bonded. You belong with us. You belong </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a promise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” the two men answered simultaneously, and she smiled, content to bask in the warmth of their attention and embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. There is nothing I would like more.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea for this fic arrived in my head rent free this morning. (RIP all my other works in progress). Hope you enjoyed it! As always, please share any thoughts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>